Jealousy
by SomeCoolChick2
Summary: Tails' cousin needs to stay at Sonic's and Tail's shared home due to family matters. What will happen when Sonic has feelings for his cousin. Every time Sonic talks about his cousin Tails has this feeling he dosent understand. What will Tails do? Will he fight against his cousin for Sonic? Or will he leave her be? Rated m for further chapters. Sontails and OcxSonic.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my second fic! I'm not sure if it's going to be as good as my first one but oh well! Hope you guys like it and think its interesting enough!**

**WARNING:YAOI(BoyxBoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that I use in this fic! Except for the characters that I made up!**

Tails glanced over at his iPhone and stopped working on his new machine. "Oh so she's coming over!" he exclaimed with a warm smile on his face as he read her text. His cousin Celeste is staying at his house for a couple of weeks due to family matters that had happened in the last couple days.

Tails jumped off his red leather rolling chair and ran up out of his workshop and into the main house he and Sonic shared. Every step he took up the stairs made him squeal with excitement.

"Sonic!" he yelled from the midway point of the stairs. After a couple of seconds Sonic replied from one of the rooms upstairs,"Whats up lil bro?". A faint blush appeared on his face at the sound of the his house mates voice. "Oh um my cousins coming over tonight and is going to stay here for a couple of weeks, is it okay if we throw a welcome party for her?"

A fast breeze ruffled up Tails fur in all directions. Standing in front of Tails was the famous Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing anybody ever saw with two legs." Sure thing bud, just tell me what to do and I'll get started!" Sonic exclaimed clapping his hands together. Tails brought his gloved hand up to his chin and looked up in thought."Well first can you call everyone and tell them about the party. Then you ask them to help with the decorations and food?" Tails asked looking up into Sonics green eyes.

He looked up and down for a few seconds then smiled and gave his traditional wink and thumbs up."You can count on me!" he exclaimed. Tails warmly smiled back at him knowing that he had nothing to worry about because Sonic was good and reliable friend." Okay I'm going to drive to the airport to pick Celeste up, see you in an hour Sonic!"He exclaimed while waving goodbye and shutting the door.

Tails causually walked over to his new invention the Xmobile! He made it because there's not many places to land an airplane. The machine beeped when Tails said unlock. The car the child prodigy made was voice commandable to only Tails, Sonics, Amy, and Creams voice. Tails wouldve added Knuckles to but since he has a rough personality Tails skipped on him in case he would damage his new invention! Voice command also caused the drivers door to automatically open and rev up the engine. Just in case for quick escapes if they need to hop in and drive off.( I'll leave to your imagination what the car looks like.)

His slim body slid easily into the drivers seat ready to head to the air port. The Xmobile drove smoothly on the street no matter what speed you went. Tails was satisfied of what he created and sped to his destination.

Finally, he reached the airport driving up to an all too familiar vixen." Nice to see you again cus."Celeste said warmly while waving. He giggled." Same here!" " Just put your bags in the back. Tails heard at least over 20 luggages being dragged into the back. Tails sweat dropped.

When she was done she hopped into the passenger seat. Tails stared at the vixens facial features and so did Celeste did with the fox. They both giggled at the same time. "You didn't change at all." She exclaimed. He grinned back saying "Neither did you"

By the time they got back to the house they were already finished decorating and stuff. When the two foxes walked in everyone yelled "Welcome!" and in everyone I mean Sonic,Knuckles,Amy, Cream and cheese. Celeste had a surprised expression but happy. Tails felt happy for her because now she was away from all that drama at home.

During the party there was a couple dance parties, at least everybody was drunk(not really Tails), a chili dog eating contest which sonic won first, and the place was trashed because everybody was drunk.(Sorry I'm too lazy to put the details.)

After things calmed down all the girls were upstairs in one of the guest rooms talking about who knows what. While the guys lay down on the couch in the main living room resting. "Dude, your cousin is like...really hot." Sonic said to Tails. This made Tails blood boil for a second. " Why would you think that?"he replied a bit annoyed at his previous statement. He glanced over to Knux who was surprisingly still awake." I mean who wouldnt think that, she got a nice body and such." Knuckles said drowsily. " Mm-hmm, Ima gonna asker out tomorrow." Sonic replied back.

This angered Tails so much."CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT DAMN COUSIN!" he yelled throwing a nearby vase at the wall making it shatter waking up the falling asleep Knux with an alert expression on his face looking around.

Tails slumped down into the couch. Why do I feel so angry?

What is this feeling

**Ok this chapter 1 of my second story. I'll continue it if you guys like it! Please comment and review to!**

**TAILS221 OUT-SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Please enjoy!**

**WARNING:WILL HAVE YAOI **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I'm using except the Ocs I made up!**

It was early the next morning and everyone (except for Tails) was still sleeping from last nights hell of a party. He was the only one awake cleaning up the mess.

Tails sighed a very long and dreadful sigh. The memories of what he said last night still lingered in his mind. " Why did I say that?" he asked himself. He looked over at the smashed vase on the floor and sighed again.

I don't understand? Tails and his cousin go way back. Even before he met Sonic. They loved each other like a brother and sister, yet he got mad enough to throw a vase?

He plopped himself back on the couch exhausted from cleaning. Suddenly, Tails' ears perked up picking up a faint sound. From upstairs he could hear some shuffling. " They must of gotten up or something." he said.

He climed up the pine steps at a moderate speed dragging his feet. He raises his head and groans regretting waking up to bother cleaning up the hell of a mess. As he approaches the door Amy bursts out of the guest room to the right of Tails room (Tails room is at the end of the hallway) and slams right into him.

Amy yelps in surprise but keeps on running ahead. " Sorry Tails work had just slipped my mind." she laughe while hurriedly running down the stairs. Another groan left his mouth again but this time in pain. He slowly got up and trudged to his room once more.

Suddenly, the door left to Tails room seemed to explode or something! Knuckles came running out colliding with Tails almost lifeless body. " What the- sorry Tails forgot I had something important to do!" he yelled over his shoulder as scrambleddrown the steps. " If it was that important why did you forget then?!" he mumbled pissed off at the morning.

" Watch something annoying is going to happen right about-" He reached for the door nob to his room and opened it slightly,but then retaliated in hearing voices.

It was Sonic and Celeste standing in my room talking. Why you probably ask. Well, a long time ago Celeste was like a big sister to Tails and she would always take care of him (Even though they were only a year apart) and Celeste would make him breakfast, fold his clothes, and set out his clothes in the that's what she did every morning!

Now back to the story.

" I need to ask you something." Sonic said poking his index fingers together shyly. Celeste smiled warmly and brushed her orange hair behind her shoulder giving him her full attention. " Will you g-go out with me?" sonic mumbled blushing slightly. She screamed in joy and embraced the confused hedgehog." M'kay!" Celeste yelled cheerfully. Sonic reached over and pecked a single kiss on her cheek. The smile was still on her face as she nuzzled closer into his embrace.

Now Tails was truly pissed. I mean not like oh the dog stole the last piece of bacon pissed. I mean like you fucking killed my father pissed.

He screamed in frustration really loudly. Surprisingly the two lovers were oblivious to the whole event! Which made Tails even more okay I understand you get the point that Tails had a fucked up morning yada yada yada! Let's continue!

His angry footsteps could have woke up the man on the moon if he wanted to. "Why do I get all angry when I see Sonic and Celeste being affectionate to each other or even when Sonic just talks about her!" Tails thought aloud. He was the backyard sitting on one of the benches. " Your jealous." a voice said

Tails shrieked in terror. Rouge the bat jumped down from the branch she was perched on and chuckled. " Im what?" Tails said in confusion.

Rouge just rolled her eyes and said,"For a genius like you, you sound pretty stupid right now." Tails was shocked. "You get mad every time you see Sonic and your cus together right...?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Tails nodded. " that means you either want Sonic for yourself or your cousin," she said leaning up against a wall. Tails walked over to the bench again and thought about what Rouge just said.

After a couple of seconds he stood up making Rouge look up from the rose she was holding. "I understand now, but the thing is it seema Sonic and my cousin really like each other. I love him very much. Especially, his smile, but it saddens me to think that,that smile is not meant towards me." Rouge patted him on the shoulder." You never know the power of love works in mysterious ways!" she said while flying off.

**Thats chapter 2! Hope you guys lIled reading it! To me it seemed a little bit sappy at the end! Well, ok stay tuned for chapter 3 where the smut begins!**

**Tails221 OUT- SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo wassup(the sky hee hee) I'm back but with a new chapter! So please enjoy!**

Tails ran out of the backyard/garden and into the house not bothering to take off his shoes. He dashed back up stairs with his heart beating so wildly that you could hear it.

He needed to find Sonic pronto. Even Tails himself didnt know why he was in such a rush. Why was he so anxious to tell Sonic how he feels.

It didn't feel like the same feeling jealousy gave off. It was love. Both feelings jealousy and love create warmness, but they don't emit the same kind. Love is more complex. It goes deeper than what the actual person thinks. Love can mean so many things, yet it still seems simple.

Suddenly, blue fur met orange fur. Tails fell to the ground and Sonic sort of stumbled but regained his balance. Sonic noticed this and held out an out-stretched arm to help his comrade up.

Tails took it blushing a little. " Sorry lil bro didn't see you there!" he said smiling. I smiled back alittle but the uneasiness of the situation took over me. " are you okay you don't look like it?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Well…" I started. I fiddled with my fingers and mytailed where slowly from side to side. My eyes scrunched up and my fist balled into fists summoning up all the courage I had. " I LOVE YOU!" I basically screamed.

Sonic had a very, _very _surprised expression on his face. "Ugh I said love instead of like! Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" Tails yelled mentally slamming his forehead into a desk.

Tails didn't want to open his eyes to see Sonics reaction. A swift pull to the arm made Tails practically fly towards Sonic compressing their bodies together.

Heat rushed up to Tails' face creating a rosy hue on his cheeks. Without notice Sonic closed the space between their lips making Tails freak the hell out. "Wha- wait aren't you with Celeste?!" I exclaimed.

He grinned and in a seductive voice said," I'll tell you after we're done." by now the kit was probably red instead of orange. He scooped me up bridal style carrying me into my room, locking the door. He layed me on my bed getting on top of me.

Tails' heart raced feeling like it would explode. Our lips reunited once again now getting deeper and deeper. Tongues massaged against one another. Pleasured filled moans encased the room. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to my crotch and grinded his hand against my penis.

"Ughh Sonic d-do it again." Tails groaned with half lidded eyes. He nodded but instead of using his hand his used tongue. This made Tails' back arch.

Sonic pulled down Tails' underwear desperately licking at the now bare cock. All the two could do was moan. Tails had noticed Sonics hard on and felt bad that Sonic was being lets say...abandoned. He reached his foot over and slightly pushed against Sonics buldge in his pants.

He moaned sending vibrations down Tails penis. It almost made him reach his climax but he slowly calmed down. Tails didn't want to come just yet. "Sonic," he managed to say behinds all the mewls. Sonic looked up from his blow-job with a raised eyebrow. " I want to do you a service too I-it wouldn't be fair.

He released his cock out of the warm cave and sat up. Tails crawled over to Sonic while he stripped away the rest of his clothing. Tails gaped at the penis before him. "It was probably at least eight inches long.

Hesitating he gave the tip a tiny lick. This made Sonic shiver. Tails liked his reaction. He opened his mouth and engulfed his member sucking it. Sonics eyes slowly closed in pleasure. A low moan escaped his lips. He grabbed Tails hair due to the menstration Tails was doing."N-no more teasing I want to put it in."

Tails slowly nodded releasing his penis from his mouth and crawled on his back spreading his legs seductively. Sonic tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "here we go he mentally said. He positioned his index finger to Tails ass ready to prepare him. But it was stopped by a orange hand grabbing his wrist.

"No need for that." tails said with a sexy smile plastered on his face. Sonic gulped for a second time and smiled slightly trying to hide his nervousness. He slowly pushed into the fox earning moan. Soon, after couple seconds he began moving faster and faster non-stop. The lovers both reached their climax and comed at the same time panting. ( Sorry I got lazy and didn't put details)

xX after sex xX

"So what's going on?" Tails asked with a questioning stare. Sonic sighed and laughed. "Ok so it's been somtime that I've he these feelings about you. So one day I happened to run into your cousin. As we talked I told her how I felt abou you. She made a plan to see if you liked me or not. First, she would come over to your house and stay for a while. Then I would act drunk at the party talking about your cousin making you supposedly jealous. Next, we went into your room while you were cleaning. Once you were close enough to the room I would pretend to ask your cousin out. And it ended up here." explained Sonic blushing.

Tails pulled him into a warm hug and kissed him. " Baka you should have just old me."

**Yeah that's it people sorry if it was poopybecause I lost inspiration for his story!**

**Tails221 OUT**


End file.
